


Centennial

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [9]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Post Amnesty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: The Kid settles into Wyoming, and Heyes deals with Cincinnati.
Series: Red [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 27
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jedediah Kid Curry smiled at the telegraph he was reading. He missed his cousin and so much of his personality seemed to come through the message he sent.

TO T JONES CENTENNIAL WYOMING. CONGRATULATIONS. YOU KNOW THIS MIGHT RESULT IN REVOCATION. COMING TO VISIT. EVENTUALLY. BEFORE THE WEDDING. LET US KNOW IF NOT WELCOME. HH. 

As if they wouldn’t be welcome. The Kid smiled. He had already replied.

H HEYES. 930 MORRIS STREET. CINCINNATI OHIO. CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU BUT THOUGHT ALEX WAS NOT WELL. HE DIDNT SIGN THE PAPERS SO ALL GOOD. PLANS FOR JUNE. JONES.

The Kid walked out of the telegraph office, heading towards the train station. Bessie had ordered some additional items she needed for the wedding. Items that he, of course, thought were unnecessary, but that the women in town said they couldn’t get married without. He just shook his head, still smiling. As long as the wedding occurred, he didn’t care if he had to dance on his head. In his experience the wedding was just a necessary event that lead to the night that followed. His eyes sparkled, as he jogged up the stairs to the station platform. He agreed to pick up whatever Bessie ordered. He did not let her know that it was a good excuse for him to pick up another package, that he ordered, one even he figured was necessary.

“You here to pick up more gee-gaws, Mr. Jones?” Fletcher, the station master, asked. Word of the upcoming wedding started to circulate Centennial, even though it was not yet officially announced. There was enough excitement already, that the Kid wondered how the town was going to handle it when Miss Warren announced exactly to whom she was going to get married. He had not yet let it be known on the ranch who he was, but knew that needed to happen soon. He figured after the ride he and Bessie would take this weekend, and the gift he would present to her, it would be more than time to announce exactly who he was.

“Thaddeus!” The Kid was so engrossed in the freight unloading that he had not paid much attention to the passengers disembarking at this stop. He turned now, recognizing the voice.

“Billy!” 

The two men met with a big back slapping hug and then stood back, both grinning happily at each other. They were both fair haired, but the similarities ended there. Jedediah Curry’s blonde hair was a mass of golden curls. It was fairly short, as it had been trimmed of late. William James, or Billy as his friends knew him, had blond hair almost as straight as the Kid’s was curly. It curved around his slim face and dark eyes, reaching almost to his shoulders, but not quite. Curry’s eyes were as blue as Billy’s were dark.

The Kid was tall and broad shouldered, usually with a gun man’s stance. Billy, was shorter and slighter, but one look in his eyes made people wary. In them was either insanity or determination or both. Both men had ready smiles, but both projected a dangerous aura, that made men pause.

“Billy, why didn’t you tell us you were coming in today?” the Kid asked.

“Well, looks like I got me a welcoming party, even without.” Billy looked the Kid up and down. “The West definitely agrees with you.” Then he winked. “Or might it be the company?” 

“Maybe both, Billy,” the Kid answered and both men laughed.

“Mr. Jones, here are the packages for Miss Warren,” the station master pointed to a significant pile. “Oh, and here is one addressed to you.” He handed Curry a small box.

“Thanks, Mr. Fletcher.” The Kid turned towards Billy. “I think it’s gonna be a good thing for me, that you arrived today. Otherwise I would have to haul all this myself.”

As the boys turned to load the wagon, a woman came hurrying up to them. She was tall with masses of mahogany hair. She was past the first blush of youth, but still trim and lithe.

“Mr. Jones.” Magdalene Smith greeted the Kid.

“Now, Miss Smith, I told you,” the Kid smiled. “It’s just Thaddeus, seein’ as you’re such a good friend to Miss Warren.”

“Then you should just call me Maggie, but as I’m probably old enough to be your mother …”

“Now, Miss … Maggie, I doubt very much if you’re any older than I am.”

“But as you’re a gentleman, you’ll not ask, so I guess it must be Thaddeus and Maggie.” She turned her bright green eyes on his companion.

“Pardon me, ma’am,” the Kid started.

“And if you call me ma’am once more, I’ll feel as old as I really am.”

“Since Thaddeus here can’t get it done,” Billy’s sparkling eyes met Maggie’s. “I’ll introduce myself. William Bennett James. Billy to my friends.” He reached out to take her hand and gave her a courtly bow, such as those seen at cotillions before the war.

“Mr. James.” She didn’t know why but she couldn’t take her eyes away from his.

“Billy … miss.” He smiled slowly.

“Billy is here to help Miss Warren expand her horse breeding efforts.” The Kid decided it was time to break whatever spell was weaving itself between Billy and Bessie’s best friend here in Wyoming.

“Oh!” Maggie exclaimed and looked back at Jedediah and then Billy. “You two are J & J Horse Breeders, aren’t you?”

“Yes, miss.” Billy confirmed.

“I would love for you to come out to our ranch too, if you have time, and offer your expertise. We have a different range of horses. Papa brought out some thoroughbreds, but we haven’t succeeded with that line as well as we would have liked.”

“It would take some extra doin’ for them to thrive here. They seem to love the blue grass.” Billy laughed, but then turned serious and looked thoughtful. “I’m certain we can find some time. It would be our pleasure.”

“Well, then tell Bessie I’ll be out for dinner one day this week and we can discuss this further.” She smiled at the Kid. “She might not want me monopolizing any of your time, since she brought you both out here.”

Jedediah Curry bowed his head, and looked like he was a bit uncomfortable, but couldn’t be brought to blush.

“Well,” Billy glanced sidelong at the Kid. “My time shouldn’t be totally occupied, so at the very least, I’d be more than happy to come on over.”

“Not to be rushing you … Maggie, but Bessie’ll be expectin’ us for dinner soon, so we best be gettin’ this wagon loaded.” The Kid indicated the pile still waiting.

“Oh!” Maggie handed the Kid the basket she was carrying. “Can you please take this to Bessie too? It’s something else she needs.”

The Kid shook his head. “By the time of the wedding, I think the house will be bursting.”

“One way or another … “ Billy said under his breath.

Billy talked most of the way to the ranch about all the contacts he made throughout the East and West, for breeding stock available and wanted. The Kid asked a question here and there when he needed, but was mainly quiet. It’s how he always dealt with Heyes, and it seemed to work with Billy, until he asked a question that the Kid had to answer.

“So, Kid, what’s goin’ on between you and Bessie?” Billy focused his eyes on the man next to him. “Probably best if I knew before goin’ in headlong when we get arrive.”

“Um … we’re engaged.”

“Seriously?” Billy looked a bit shocked, something not often seen on his face. “And you’re still alive? And not in prison?”

“Well, Bessie’s written her parents, but she hasn’t heard back yet.” The Kid didn’t look as relaxed as he had before, but few who didn’t know him so well would have seen it. “I stopped at the telegraph office before the train station. Heyes’ reply was there and I’m carrying one from Washington for Bessie.”

“Woohee!” Billy smiled broadly. “Well, this ain’t gonna be no boring wedding, that’s for sure!”

As the Kid and Billy pulled up to the house at the ranch, Bessie came out onto the porch.

“Look what I found at the train station, Bessie,” the Kid smiled.

“Billy!” Bessie came out to the wagon. “Your letter said you probably wouldn’t be here for another week.”

“I finished some business quicker than expected, so I thought we’d get started there, seeing as … Thaddeus is already here.”

“There’s a big pile of boxes here in the wagon, so I’m gonna take this around back.” The Kid gave Bessie as wry smile.

“Wonderful!” Bessie looked over the packages in the wagon, beaming. “It looks like everything I ordered is there. Give me a hand up and I’ll come around with you.”

The Kid reached down and Bessie stepped up into his waiting arms. She settled in between the boys. 

“It’s wonderful to have you here, Billy.” Bessie squeezed his arm and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Jedediah and I have been reviewing the stock we have, so we definitely are ready to discuss expansion.”

Billy gave her a quick kiss back, all the time eyeing the Kid, whose mouth thinned into a line, but didn’t say anything.

“I heard there’s more news than that,” Billy grinned.

Bessie glanced at the Kid and both of them blushed slightly.

“All I can say is congratulations! Cain’t think of anyone else either of you could end up with.”

“Billy!” Bessie looked a bit offended, but then the Kid continued,” Well, Bessie, you know he’s right. Probably wouldn’t be where we are, if it weren’t true.”

Bessie let out a huff, but then just put her arm through the Kid’s and laughed softly. “Yes, I guess that’s correct.”

“I have a telegraph for you,” the Kid said as they pulled up by the kitchen entrance to the house. “From Washington.”

Bessie let out a large sigh this time, resting her head on the Kid’s shoulder for a moment, closing her eyes. Then she straightened herself up and said, “Well, let’s get these things in the house first and then we can deal with that afterward.”

Lunch was a lively affair, with Billy continuing to tease them. Bessie would just change the subject to horses, the Kid would just give him a look, and continue to eat. Billy finally gave up and they made some initial progress on their first steps for the breeding program by the time dessert and coffee was served.

The Kid had handed Bessie her telegraph before they sat down to lunch, but she put it in her pocket. Now it weighed on her mind.

“Boys, why don’t you go on down to the corrals and take a look to confirm what we’ve decided. I have some paperwork to complete and then I’ll join you there.” They started to the front doorway, where Billy’s bags still sat. “Oh, I’ll have these taken to one of the guest rooms.”

Billy looked over to the Kid, who looked a bit uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something, but did not want to contradict Bessie.

“Kid, you still staying out in the bunkhouse with the boys?”

“Yeah,” the Kid looked over towards Bessie, but then met Billy’s eyes. “Didn’t seem right to move up here quite yet, even with the hands knowing we’re engaged.”

“Well, then I’ll just bunk down there too, if’n there’s room.” Billy smiled at the Kid and then Bessie. “Better that way to get a good idea of what the boys think of the stock. They’d be more likely to talk honestly, than if I was a guest up here.”

“You boys worry too much about appearances.” Bessie shook her head, but knew it was one less thing about which folks would talk.

After the men left, she sat down at her study desk with a strong cup of tea, fortified with a large amount of sugar and fresh cream. She pulled the telegraph from her pocket, laid it on the desk, and stared at it for a minute. She took a drink of tea and then opened it.

ELIZABETH WARREN. WARREN RANCH. CENTENNIAL WYOMING. NO NEED TO RUSH INTO ANYTHING. WILL ARRIVE LATER IN THE MONTH WHEN CAN GET AWAY FROM WASHINGTON. LETTER IN MAIL. ALL OUR LOVE. MOTHER AND FATHER.

Bessie smiled and let out a breath she didn’t know she held. Mama must have done some fast talking to keep Papa from rushing out here. Well, Bessie admitted to herself, Papa probably had senate business that kept him in Washington until then. Still, she knew that Mama composed the telegraph, not Papa.

Bessie was in a good mood when she joined the boys to evaluate the current stock. Jed decided the telegraph must not had been as bad as he had worried. Still, he knew they’d have to discuss it after dinner.

Billy headed back to the bunkhouse after they ate, to settle in and start to talk to the ranch hands. The Kid stayed. He and Bessie were sitting in the great room, quietly, close together on the settee, hands intertwined, but not talking. The Kid knew this meant Bessie was deep in thought, so he let her be for a while. She rested her head on his shoulder and a deep sigh escaped her lips.

“What did it say, Bessie?”

“Nothing much. Just that a letter is coming and so are they. Eventually.”

“Lucky he’s got a job he can’t just up and leave?” The Kid rubbed his thumb along the inside of her palm.

“I was thinking that same thing when I read it.” He could feel her smile against his chest. “It said not to rush into anything.”

“Sounds like good advice.”

“We aren’t rushing. We’ve waited.”

“We know that, darlin’. We’ll have to explain it to them.”

“I doubt if they’ll ever be very happy about our marrying.” She traced a scar on the back of his hand.

“Will you be alright with that?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “They’ll come around.”

“And if they don’t?”

“They will.”

The Kid sighed. “They may not.”

“Papa convinced Governor Barber to award the amnesty.”

“Yeah, I figured that.” The Kid was silent for a moment. “He wanted Heyes married off, so he wouldn’t have time to plan anything. Don’t think either of them planned to marry me off. Definitely not to anyone they knew. Most definitely not to you.”

“And what have you done in the time you’ve been here at the ranch?” Her arms went around his waist. He squirmed a bit and then settled. “Did you shoot anyone?”

He shook his head.

“Did you rob the bank?”

He laughed quietly. “Not without Heyes.”

She laughed too. “Did you even go to town and get fallin’ down drunk?”

“No.”

“Thomas Morris said you kept the hands in line on the weeks he didn’t go into town.”

“It wasn’t hard, after havin’ to deal with some of the boys from Devil’s Hole.”

“I think you scared a couple of them.”

“Good.”

It was quiet for a moment or two.

“I’ve not even heard that you … visited the ladies at the saloon.” 

“No, that wouldn’t have been respectful, to you or to me. This’ll be our home.” 

“Yes, it is.”

He turned his head to look down at her and her blue eyes sparkled. He gave her a deep, resounding kiss and then pulled away to stand. She resisted a bit, but then let him go. It was a bit awkward for him to stand, but he did.

“It’ll be soon enough.”

“Will it?” she said wistfully.

“It’ll do.”

She nodded, and he left out the front door, to take a calming walk in the cool of the night.

The rest of the week at the Warren ranch was busy, with Billy there to evaluate the stock. It was also much livelier at nights in the bunkhouse. Billy was one to tell story after story during the small stakes poker games they held occasionally. He told tales about horses he traded, desperados he met, and women he romanced. None of the stories came close to mentioning either the Johansen gang or the boys from Devil’s Hole.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Cincinnati, things were not going well for the recently married Mr. and Mrs. Hannibal Heyes.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, they continued to be invited to fewer and fewer events of the social season, since their return from Cheyenne. News of their marriage initially increased the demand on their time, until it became well known throughout the city under which name they would now be known.

Red remained ill enough due to morning sickness to avoid all but the most important events out of the home. She continued her efforts to expand educational options for young women in the city, dragging herself out of the house on Morris Street to occasionally meet with Maria Storer and other like-minded women. 

“Alexandra, you have to eat something this morning.” Aunt Violet’s face was covered with concern.

“I’ve already lost last night’s meal. I don’t want to lose breakfast in front of any of the new donors who are coming to the meeting today.” Red looked at the soft boiled egg that her aunt was eating and started to turn an interesting shade of green. She took a sip of the iced water before her and a nibble of the dry toast. After a few deep breaths, her color leveled back out to a pale white, and she turned towards her husband. “What are your plans today, Hannibal?”

“Not much.” He shrugged.

“I still cannot get used to you calling you anything besides Joshua, especially not that.” Violet shook her head as he took a sip of tea.

“It is not a name I’ve ever really cared for.” Heyes gave his wife a long suffering look.

“It is your name.” She closed her eyes and was resting her head against the back of the chair. “I took the last one, so I’m allowed to use the fist.”

Heyes’ look turned to concern. “Do you think you’re up to leaving the house today?”

“I have to be.” A familiar determined look vied for supremacy on her face with pale sallowness. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over towards him. “If my husband could fit me into his busy schedule, I wouldn’t say no to any support he could give by accompanying me.”

A wry chuckle came out of Heyes. “I suppose I could put off finishing my current rereading of _The Last of the Mohicans,_ but only because of my devotion to you.”

“Then we probably should get started, as it will take me a while.”

After a relatively quick trip upstairs to allow Red to dispose of her meager breakfast and Heyes to gather up his coat and hat, they were settled into the coach, both of them admonishing the driver to take his time.

Heyes had his arm around Red, supporting her as she rested, taking deep calming breaths.

“I’ve not noticed that you’re going to any luncheons or dinners at your club recently.” She had not opened her eyes, but did start up a discussion they had been avoiding for a while. “Nor the shooting club.”

“I’ve not had many invitations and seriously am just tired of the snubs I do get when I try to join some groups.” He sighed. “And shooting isn’t the same without the Kid around.”

She did open her eyes then, pulling herself up to meet his lovely chocolate eyes with her emerald ones. “Please tell me you’ve not gotten bored enough to go rob the First National?”

“Robbing? No. You forget how long it took the Kid and me to get our amnesty?” He smiled softly, but wryly, back her her, a dimple appearing, but little twinkle in his eyes. “Wouldn’t be the same without him anyway.”

“Planning?” She wasn’t allowing herself to be sidetracked from the real topic.

“Maybe.” 

“There isn’t anything else that would interest you, or keep you busy?”

“And out of trouble?” This time he laughed briefly. He shook his head. “It’s not the lunches and dinners I miss. I could do without having to make small talk with Chip.” He grimaced and looked out at the passing street. “If I could find some different poker games than those at the club, the days might not drag so.” 

“Or at least the nights?” 

He reached out for her hand. “I have you then.”

She laughed. “Not for much more than making certain I make it to the commode in time to throw up.”

He shrugged. “Can’t say I’m not responsible for that too.”

“No, you can’t.” She settled back, and while he gladly embraced her with his arms, he was still staring blankly out of the window, as silence once more descended in the cab.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday morning a buggy came down the lane, carrying two ladies to visit. Bessie came out onto the front porch as they pulled up. She skipped down the stairs, as one of the hands came up to take the rig.

“Magdalene!” Bessie beamed and held out her arms as her friend and her mother came to greet her. “Mrs. Smith, it’s so good to see you.” She hugged each woman and led them up the stairs. “Come in and get cooled down after the drive.”

“It is getting warm and the dust is rising.” Maggie and her mother walked into the cool of the ranch home. Its thick walls and spread out rooms made it a pleasant place.

“If you’d like to freshen up, you know where the water closet is. Consuela will have cool drinks for us as soon as we’re settled.”

“Mama, you go on,” Maggie nodded towards her mother. “I’ll sit here with Bessie in this lovely, cool room until you’re finished.”

Mrs. Smith smiled and passed Consuela coming from the kitchen, with a tray of lemonade.

“Oh, Bessie, will you forgive me if I have a glass of lemonade before I wash up?” Maggie eyed the chilled glasses, as she took off her gloves.

“I doubt if you really need to freshen up, other than maybe to cool off.” Bessie handed her friend a lemonade and took one herself as they sat down. “If you’d like, you can always use the water closet off my bedroom.”

“Oh, Bessie, I’m fine waiting for Mama. Besides,” Maggie glanced at her friend appraisingly as she sipped the cool drink. “You need to tell me the entire story. Really! Sending me a note that you’re engaged! To one of the ranch hands. Even if he is owner of a breeding consultant company, and one of the sweetest men I’ve ever met, your father and mother cannot be pleased.” She looked expectantly at Bessie, who uncharacteristically seemed at a loss for words. 

“I met him in Cincinnati, when I was there for Mary Stanton’s first attempt at a wedding. Before she met her lovely David Talcott. His cousin is married to Mary’s sister Alexandra …”

“Oh, my!” Maggie looked concerned at Bessie. “Isn’t she the one who married that … that outlaw, Hannibal Heyes? And Thaddeus is his cousin? Oh, Bessie, what will your parents say?”

Bessie looked a bit surprised at Magdalene’s reaction. “Well, now, I’ve actually met Hannibal Heyes, and he is a very personable gentleman, a bit haughty at times, but really rather sweet…”

“Well, yes, I’m certain he was behaving well at Mary’s wedding, but true character will out every time, won’t it?”

A small smile crossed Bessie’s face. “Yes, I do think a person’s true character will show.”

Magdalene’s mother came into the room at that point. Bessie busied herself getting her settled in to a chair and with a glass of lemonade, so Magdalene hurried to the water closet.

“You will be at the church picnic Sunday afternoon, won’t you dear?” Mrs. Smith asked.

“Of course, Mrs. Smith.” Bessie smiled pleasantly. “Now I can’t promise the chicken we’ll be bringing will be cooked by me …”

“Of course not, dear, you are too busy with this ranch, just like my Maggie is with ours.” She tutted. “But then you will have your housekeeper even once you are married. With your position in society, one could hardly expect you to do your own cooking.”

Bessie kept her smile on her face, as Maggie returned to sit by her.

“Mama, are you instructing poor Bessie on her duty to society again?” Magdalene shook her head, with a wry smile on her face.

Bessie thought that her dear friend would also be chiding her, about proper decorum, once she knew the entire truth.

“Well, someone must, with Mr. and Mrs. Warren out in Washington.” Mrs. Smith smiled but shook her head. “You girls have been raised much too wild out here on the frontier, with freedoms that we never had when I grew up back East.”

“That most definitely is true.” Bessie smiled again at Mrs. Smith, but then turned to her friend. “If you are rested enough, we could go out to the corrals and have Billy and Jedediah explain the expansion plans we’ve decided for the ranch here. It might give you some ideas to start with for your place. Then we can all have lunch and discuss it further.”

“Yes, that sounds like a good plan, but who is Jedediah? I would have thought Thaddeus would accompany us?” Maggie looked confused.

“Oh, yes, I hope you don’t mind, but Maggie told me about your engagement, although I think it has gotten around town already. I would like to meet this young man who finally captured your heart.”

“Yes, I should have said Thaddeus. He and Billy are out in the corrals right now.” Bessie smiled a large smile and hopped up. She turned towards Mrs. Smith. “Would you like to stay here in the cool, while Maggie and I peruse horses with the boys? We can rejoin you for lunch then?”

“Oh, that sounds lovely to me,” Mrs. Smith sighed. “I’m so glad Maggie enjoys running the ranch now with Mr. Smith is gone. I could never do it on my own.” 

Magdalene tried to catch Bessie’s eye, but the younger woman was busy refilling Mrs. Smith’s lemonade and handing her a copy of the Cheyenne Daily Sun, to occupy her while they were out.

The women put on their hat and dusters, and pulled on their gloves as they walked out the door, calling farewell to Mrs. Smith.

“What are you not telling me, Lily Elizabeth Warren?” Magdalene squinted in the bright sunshine, but still glared at her friend.  
Bessie looked fondly back at Maggie. “One thing at a time. Wait until after we look at the horses.”

Magdalene looked puzzled, but nodded, seeing the wisdom of her suggestion. “I do want to work seriously on expanding our breeding program. But I won’t forget.”

“I know, my dear friend, I know.” Bessie laughed wryly, almost to herself, realizing the peace of the last few days was about to explode. She then squared her shoulders and took Magdalene’s arm and marched them over to the nearest corral.

The Kid was putting one of their promising colts through his paces, with Billy off to the side watching.

Bessie did not think she would ever get tired of watching Jedediah move. He was in denim, with only his red henley and leather vest, his blond curls covered by his shady brown hat. He was covered in dust, but never looked better to than when he was working, concentrating fully at the task at hand.

“My, what a view,” Magdalene said, almost under her breath. Bessie smiled, knowing Jedediah was hers alone, but didn’t mind sharing such a vision with her friend. She turned to Magdalene, and was surprised to see that her very prim and proper older friend’s gaze was not on her soon-to-be husband, but on Billy. 

He was leaning against the corral fence, but now trotted along with one of the other horses. He was not a tall man. In fact, Magdalene was possibly taller than he was. He was, however whipcord lean, with muscles in the needed places, from years of living hard. His was in a chambray shirt, plastered to his chest with sweat, and denims, tucked into his boots. His hat was hanging by its stampede strings, down his back, and his blonde hair was blowing in the warm breeze.

Bessie’s smile became even larger and her eyes sparkled with new thoughts. She tightened her grip on Magdalene’s arm and whispered in her ear, “Blonds are beautiful, are they not?”

Magdalene’s face was already flushed from the heat, but it became brilliant red when she met Bessie’s eyes. Then they both laughed heartily and any uncomfortable embarrassment disappeared.

“I know I’m just a silly old maid, but …” Her eyes strayed back to the slim blonde, now pacing another horse. “It doesn’t hurt anything to look and appreciate beauty.”

“Yes, that filly is a fine horse, isn’t she?” Bessie couldn’t stop herself and burst out in giggles.

“Oh, Bessie. Just let me dream.” Magdalene sighed, looking back at her friend and then at the men working the horses. “He’s definitely younger than me and definitely shorter. At least Thaddeus would’ve been close to my age and height!”

“He’s taken, Maggie.” Bessie’s voice was firm.

It was Magdalene’s turn to laugh and then she smiled fondly at her friend. “Bessie, you have no worries. I’ve not seen him look at anyone else like he looks at you.” Her voice took on a wistful quality. “That is so rare and wonderful, that no one can touch it.”

“Tell that to Mother and Father.” Bessie sighed with a wistful tone herself. “I love my parents so, but I can’t see myself anywhere else, but with him.”

Magdalene put her arm around Bessie and hugged her soundly. “I will stand by your side, fighting off all who might object.”

Bessie hugged her friend back and with something unfathomable in her gaze looked deep into her friend’s eyes. “I may hold you to that. Remember what you said.” Then Bessie’s mood lightened like quicksilver. “But we are out here to look at … horses!”

The strolled up to the corral fence and the Kid walked over with the colt he had. “Ladies.” He smiled through the dust. “Like what you see?”

Bessie slyly returned his smile, and even under the dust, a blush could be seen on his face.

Magdalene laughed, but letting the colt nose her hand, he then let her stroke his nose. “Yes, Thaddeus, he is a fine horse.”

Billy walked over, after returning his horse to the other corral. He touched the brim of his hat. “Miss Smith.” His eyes sparkled and Magdalene was surprised to blush again.

Bessie raised a brow at the Kid, but he just smiled and slightly shook his head.

“It’s just Maggie, Mr. James.”

“Maggie.” Billy made it sound like a caress. “Then I’d be right pleased if you’d consider me a friend enough to call me Billy.”  
“Billy it is then.” It was quite a while since Magdalene had flirted, let alone courted.

“There are a couple of horses we thought you might want to see, before we outline our suggestions for you.” The Kid said to Maggie. “I’m certain you’ve seen most of Bessie’s stock, but we have ideas that might interest you.”

“I’d welcome some new ideas. My foreman is getting rather set in his ways and I’m not seeing as much benefit as I think we should from the stock we have.”

“Bring them out and then it should be about time for lunch.” Bessie smiled. She was thoroughly enjoying the day.

The boys cleaned up well. It was nothing compared to the white ties and tails they wore in San Francisco and back East, but a clean white shirt and damp golden hair worked wonders.

There was animated discussion about the merits of various breeding proposals and which animals Billy found that they might want to add to their lineage. There was also enough general discussion about the doings of Centennial to keep Mrs. Smith entertained. Bessie thought she diverted Maggie’s mother enough with news about the upcoming church social, that she had not noticed how much her daughter was talking with Billy James. Mrs. Smith however was not as unintelligent as she sometimes claimed.

“Mr. James, you surely are coming to the church social this Sunday afternoon. It is the highlight of the spring in Centennial.”

“Just call me Billy, Mrs. Smith, everyone does.” He smiled his gleaming smile at Maggie’s mother and even she blushed a little. “It sounds like quite the do.”

“Why, yes, it is. It is nothing like the cotillions back East, which I knew as a young woman, but it might be more fun. There is the big potluck dinner, the cake walk, games for the children, a dance for the young and young at heart.” She paused to smile. “Mr. Smith and I used to share a dance every spring.”

“You two looked lovely, Mama.” Magdalene smiled at her mother. 

Bessie then engaged Mrs. Smith in some logistics that still needed worked out for the social and the Kid chimed in with some suggestions. Bessie was continually surprised at how well Jedediah was at planning and coming up with viable alternatives. It sometimes bothered her when she stopped to think where he learned these skills, but if he could help her improve the operations of the ranch, or even the logistics of a church dinner, she decided she would appreciate all his strengths, wherever they originated.

Billy turned to Maggie. “Your family is from back East originally?”

“Yes, Mama came from Philadelphia and Papa is from Maryland. They met when their parents were serving in Washington City and married. They knew the Warrens and moved out here.” Her eyes were unfocused for a moment. “Papa really wanted a boy, but I was all they received.”

“So you are running the ranch on your own?”

“Yes, the same as Bessie here.” Magdalene bristled a bit.

Billy just smiled sweetly at her. “I like strong women. They’re more interesting.”

“I wish more men felt that way,” Maggie sighed. 

“If you don’t mind me asking …” Billy started.

“Ask away.” Maggie smiled back.

“Bessie said you own the most productive ranch in these parts, even beyond this one here.”

“Yes.” Magdalene was proud of the fact. “It wasn’t easy after Papa passed, but he actually been training me to take over.” She blushed a little. “Well, after I became old enough that it was obvious that I probably wouldn’t marry.”

“That’s what I wanted to ask.”

“What?” Maggie asked, curious.

“There isn’t any beau, hiding in the wings, that’s gonna call me out for dancing with you on Sunday?” Billy’s eyes twinkled.

“Good gracious, no,” Maggie answered. “I’m much too old for that nonsense.”

“If you don’t mind me asking another question?”

“Not at all.”

“You might.”

Magdalene just smiled.

“You don’t look old enough to be past courting.”

“I turned thirty last year.” Magdalene was surprised she admitted it, but knew it would stop this flirtation before either of them were embarrassed.

Billy smiled and his eyes twinkled. “See, I knew you weren’t as old as you think you are.”

Magdalene wasn’t quite certain what to answer. “Regardless, there is no beau. Not for a long time now.”

“So you aren’t opposed to having a beau? You did once?”

“Yes, when I was younger.”

“So you didn’t find any that fit your fancy?”

“More like, none that Papa thought worthy of me, or the ranch.”

Billy looked thoughtful. “So you’re like Bessie here, who was trying to please her parents.”

Magdalene looked over at her dear friend, who was flirting with her fiancé, even while she was conversing with Maggie’s mother about the number of pies they would need to bring. She looked so happy.

“Yes, I supposed I am.” She looked down and softly said, “Papa didn’t find anyone of which he approved, but I guess neither did I. Luckily for Bessie she found someone before she became as old as I am.”

Billy reached over and took her hand. “Maggie … no, you most definitely are a Magdalene, a very proud woman.” He smiled and it lit up his eyes. “And definitely not too old to be wooed.” He glanced up the table to where Bessie was keeping Mrs. Smith’s attention and then back at Magdalene. A deliberately wicked look crossed he face as he kept her attention and lightly kissed her hand and then slowly let it go. There were a few such bold men here in Centennial who might still consider her worth the risk of such courting, but perhaps none crazy enough to actually pursue it. Billy just continued to smile and Magdalene could not stop looking into his eyes until she heard her mother call her name. She started and turned, blushing a bit. “Sorry, Mama, what did you say?”

Not too much later the Smith ladies were taking their leave for their journey back to their place. Billy was helping Mrs. Smith into their buggy, when Bessie pulled Maggie aside for a moment. 

“There was one more thing we needed to discuss today, but now is not the time.” Bessie looked nervous. “I want the banns to be read, starting this Sunday, so you’ll need to know.”

“What do I need to know?” Magdalene looked suddenly at Bessie. She whispered. “You aren’t … with child, are you?”

“No!” Bessie answered loud enough that Mrs. Smith and the boys looked over. She gave them a big smile and a wave and put her arm through Maggie’s, turning both of them, so their backs were to the others. “No … Thaddeus wouldn’t let that happen.”

Magdalene narrowed her eyes at her friend, “But it could’ve?”

“No,” Bessie said more quietly. “It’s not that at all. Can I come over Saturday for just a bit?”

“Of course, Bessie.” She looked at Billy and he smiled back at her. “Maybe you can bring Billy and Thaddeus and they and take an initial look at my stock.”

Bessie noticed the exchanged glance and wondered if she would be helping her friend to foster this attraction or not. “Yes, but we’ll need to get back early. I’ll feel terrible leaving all the preparation for the social to Consuela.”

“Bessie, you can’t cook any better than I can.” 

Bessie laughed and hugged her friend. She looked deeply into her eyes and said, “Saturday then.”

That night after dinner, Bessie and Jedediah were sitting in the great room, letting a cool breeze meander through the room as night fell. Thomas Morris was off on a stock trip and due back on Thursday.

They sat with the Kid’s arm around her shoulders, her arms around his waist, and her head in the crook of his neck. She felt that they fit perfectly together. He was having a hard time reminding himself that they needed to wait to find out exactly how perfectly they fit together.

“Jedediah?”

The Kid has been enjoying the sensation of holding her, with his eyes closed, almost nodding. Now his eyes opened at the tone of her voice. It was pleasant, but he already learned when she needed to talk about something serious.

“Yes, Bessie?” He shifted so he could see her face.

She paused. “I’d like the banns to be read, starting this Sunday.”

He nodded. “It would probably be good to get that started before your parents come.”

“Jed,” she paused again and he started to worry. “They’ll need to be called in our names.”

“Yeah, usually are … “

“Our real names, Jedediah.”

“Oh.” He locked gazes with her. “You ready for this?”

“Yes.” She sat up and squared her shoulders.

“Ah, Bessie, sweetheart, I don’t really think you are, but well, if we’re gonna do this, we might as well start. We need to tell Thomas Morris. And the hands.”

She nodded. “We can tell Mr. Morris after dinner tomorrow.”

“Then I’ll tell the hands.”

“I’m going to tell Maggie when we go visit on Saturday.” She took a deep breath. “She asked how we met. When I told her we met at the Stantons in Cincinnati, all she could do was go on and on about how horrible it was that Alexandra married Hannibal Heyes.” She looked down and her eyes glistened.

Jedediah put his arms back around her and held her tightly. He put his forehead to hers and softly said, “This is only the beginning. Are you really, really certain you want to go through with this?”

Bessie pulled back from his embrace, worrying the Kid, until she placed her hands to either side of his head and glittering blue eyes met the same. “I love you Jedediah Thaddeus Curry and want to marry you. I have to be ready.”

He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her deeply, then hugged her so intensely she was squeezed for breath until he released her.

He smiled at her and her dancing blue eyes met his. “I guess I’ll just have to ask Alex. I’m sure she’ll have some good advice. After all she puts up with Hannibal!”

“Alex, huh.” The Kid looked thoughtful. “If your friend Maggie is going to be concerned with you marrying a former outlaw, you best warn her off Billy. They seemed to be getting a bit close.”

“Billy?” Bessie looked blankly at the Kid. “Billy comes from the James family that used to winter at Newport and had the plantation in the South. They raised prized thoroughbreds.”

“Bessie.” The Kid lifted her face so that she looked into his eyes. “Listen to what you said.”

She looked questioningly at him.

“Used to. Had. Past tense. Before the war.” He looked down but she saw a deep hurt in his eyes before he did. Then he looked up and she met the full force of that sorrow. “A lot of lives were changed by the war.”

“You told me your parents died in the border wars.” She caressed his face, and he closed his eyes, but opened them as she continued. “But Billy is a friend of Alexandra’s, so he comes from society, even if he is a poor relation now.” She looked thoughtful. “But he isn’t. He wasn’t living off Alex any more than you two were. He must have money from your horse business?” She ended in a questioning tone.  
“  
The horse business is making money now, but no, Billy isn’t living off of it.” The Kid scrubbed his face and sighed. “These aren’t my secrets to tell, but Alex didn’t meet Billy in Cincinnati. Or Newport. Or anywhere back East.” His eyes turned still, to that look that she rarely seen. It scared her to the depths of her soul, but she knew she had yet to see him turn into the cold gunman who was Kid Curry.

“You’re telling me he’s an outlaw?”

“I can’t tell you anything, darlin’, but you’ll be family soon enough. You need to know before you marry me.” He looked down. “When Heyes and … Alex get here, we’ll talk.”

She looked thoughtful. “Did he ride with the Devil’s Hole gang?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“But you two are running J & J Breeders together.”

“Yes, that’s what we are doing now.”

“Is that … all … he’s doing now?”

“Yes.”

“And we’ll talk more, when Hannibal and Alexandra come?”

“Yes.”

“Then kiss me for now, so I’ll have other things running around in this brain of mine.”

His smile covered his face. “Gladly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Supper the next day went well. After listening to Billy and Thaddeus present a broad overview of their plans, Thomas Morris was very interested in seeing the proposals J & J Breeders had drawn up for the Warren Ranch. Initially, he wasn’t very impressed with the very young-looking man, who never seemed to stop smiling or talking. With his blond hair, high energy level, and continual patter, he almost seemed like he was a male counterpart to Bessie Warren. When Morris actually started to listen to the details Billy was proposing, he was intrigued. 

Young he might be, but William James knew his horseflesh. Morris was also impressed that Billy didn’t try to shut out Thaddeus’ input, but rather encouraged and intertwined information from both of them. He even deferred to his partner’s knowledge on points where he had more expertise. It was obvious that the two men respected and trusted each other.

Morris eventually decided that his initial trepidation was due to the fact that William James exuded an aura of menace and strength similar to that which he initially sensed in Thaddeus Jones. Billy’s ready smile and and relaxed manner seemed to distract most folk from this aspect of his personality, just as Jones did with his quiet confidence. If Miss Warren had not told him that she met both of them back East, he would have let his suspicions wander more. He was certain there was something darker in both of the men’s pasts, but the West was where pasts could be forgotten.

“This is a good start, but I think we should wait for any further detailed discussion until the morning.” Bessie yawned strategically and all three men rose from their chairs in front of the desk in her study. She also stood, walked towards Billy and held out her hand. “I hope you won’t think me rude if I keep Thaddeus and Mr. Morris, just a bit longer. We have another topic to discuss, that concerns the running of the ranch.”

“Not at all, Miss Bessie.” Billy gave her a courtly bow over her hand. “I’m thinkin’ it might be time for me to see if the boys have a card game going down at the bunkhouse. I’ll be back here at breakfast and then we can continue our discussions in earnest.” Billy knew well what subject Bessie and the Kid were going to bring up with Thomas Morris. 

He just smiled, left to grab his hat from the rack, and walked out into the cool night air. He was not about to be around during any discussion concerning outlaws, those with amnesty or not. He never had a wanted posted as either Billy Williamson or Bobby Robertson. He definitely didn’t want any rumors about William Bennett James ever being on the wrong side of the law, especially now that thoughts were swirling in his head about the possibility of settling in the area. He laughed silently to himself as he approached the bunkhouse. He might dream, and enjoy pursuing it, but he shook his head at the thought that his life could go that right.

“You’re who?” Thomas Morris was trying to come to terms with what he had just been told. He came back from a successful stock buying trip, and looked forward to the quiet dinner and meeting with his boss, Lily Elizabeth Warren, to talk over upcoming plans for the ranch.

“Jedediah Thaddeus Curry.”

“As in … Kid Curry?”

“Yes.”

“From Devil’s Hole?”

“Yes.” The Kid looked over to Bessie with a pleading look on his face.

“Jedediah and I have known each other for quite some time now, almost two years.”

Thomas Morris was still trying to adjust to the new reality that had just been explained to him.

“I thought you met back East.”

“We did. In Cincinnati. At the home of my dear friend, Mary Stanton Talcott.” Bessie looked hopefully at her foreman.

“Her sister, Alexandra, is married to my cousin,” Jed said, trying to be helpful.

“Your cousin is Hannibal Heyes,” Morris stated.

“Yes, he is.” The Kid shook his head and looked back at Bessie.

“Will you have a problem working for us, Thomas, when we are married?” Bessie asked, taking a practical tact from the Kid.

Thomas Morris gave the question serious consideration. “No, Miss Warren, maybe I should, but,” he looked back over at the Kid. “Knowing Thaddeus, well I guess now it will be Mr. Curry, knowing him as I have come to these past months, he seems a fine man. I’ve been nothing but happy working here for you, Miss.” He paused and looked like he was trying to phrase a difficult question. “You have talked to your parents about this?”

“Yes, I have.” Bessie tried to look confident, but then honestly met Morris’ gaze. “They have never encouraged it, but I will be twenty-one tomorrow. The trust is in my name and I will have control of it then.”

“Yes, miss, you will,” Morris continued. “But your parents …”

“I’ve tried to live my parents’ life, but it did not seem to work for me.” Bessie’s gaze was strong now, and she looked over to Jedediah, who returned her smile. “Now I will live my own life.” She lowered her eyes and sighed. “I hope someday that they can accept my choice.”

Morris was quiet for a moment, mustered his courage and then turned to Curry. “You will treat her right, or me and the boys will have something to say about it.”

The Kid met his eyes calmly, with an in inner assurance and confidence. “I’ve never hurt a woman. I don’t plan to start with the one I love and will be marrying.”

Morris nodded. “I guess it’s settled then.” He paused. “What would you like me to call you? Mr. Curry?”

“For now, Thaddeus or Jed will do. Both are actually my names, just in reverse.” He looked at Bessie. “After the wedding, in front of the boys, I’m sure it should be Mr. and Mrs. Curry, just to keep respect for Bessie here.”

“If you’d let me, I’d like to go down to the bunkhouse and tell the boys myself.” Morris said. “They can rant and rail and get settled again, before you come down.” He half laughed. “Doubt if it will be a quiet evening for quite a while.”

The boys had a small stakes poker game going, as usual. Luke looked up as Billy walked in.

“Come on and join us, boy. See that you got outta that meetin’ before Thaddeus and Mr. Morris.”

“Yup. They had some more business to discuss.”

“These days Thaddeus don’t come back very early any night,” groused Harry.

“You be respectful of Miss Warren,” Luke warned as he dealt the hand, giving Harry a dark look.

“Just the truth,” Harry continued.

“They be engaged,” George started.

“Still ain’t proper, her marrying him.” Harry raised his chin belligerently.

“They’ve known each other almost two years now,” Billy quietly but firmly joined the conversation. He locked eyes with Harry and the hand learned why people didn’t often challenge Billy. There was something dark and maybe not quite sane in his eyes.

“How long have you known Thaddeus?” George asked, just trying to be friendly.

“Longer than that,” Billy answered shortly. “He’s one of the best men I know.”

“Well, o’course you’d think that, since you be partners.” Harry decided unwisely to try again.

“Wouldn’t be partners if I couldn’t trust him.” Billy started to lay down his cards and looked ready to shove back his chair.

“Harry, I think if I were you, I’d fold that hand I was holdin’.” Luke was trying to avoid any problems and definitely did not like the look in Billy’s eyes. It had gone past crazy to cold.

Harry looked like he was going to make yet another unwise decision, when the door opened and Thomas Morris walked in.

“Mr. Morris,” Luke acknowledged the foreman and admitted to himself that he was very happy to see him.

“Boys.” 

The rest of the hands nodded in greeting.

“Why don’t you all come around here,” Morris raised his voice. “I got some news.”

“If it’s more about Jones, I don’t wanna hear it.” Harry continued.

“What’s this all about, Harry?” Morris gave him an exasperated look. 

“He shouldn’t be sparking Miss Warren.” Harry wouldn’t back down.

“That ain’t our concern, Harry.” Morris’s voice took on a steely tone.

“We been telling him that, Mr. Morris,” George added. “He’s twice the cowboy most of us are.”

“Just because he wears that gun,” Harry began.

“He’s a decent man, Harry,” Luke stated. “I’d rather her marry him, than one of those no-account fancy men her parents have been choosing.” He looked up at Morris. “No offense to the Senator and the Misses.”

Morris just shook his head and said, “Me too, Luke, but I have something I need to say …”

Before he could continue, a figure walked out of the shadows of the entryway. No one heard him enter. It might have been because of all the voices, or it might have been that he was just a man used to entering quietly.

“Glad I have some of your support,” the Kid said in his confident way. He looked at Harry. “Guess I’ll have to earn it from the rest of you.” His hands rested on the gun belt on his hips, not because he was intending to threaten, but rather because it was just the way he stood and who he was.

“I take it Mr. Morris hasn’t had time to share the news.” He looked at the foreman. “I figured you should all hear it from me. I ain’t been intendin’ to lie to you all, but, well, it’s just sometimes more peaceful to still enter a community as Thaddeus Jones.”

“I knew somethin’ wasn’t right about you…” Harry started, but then chilled under the Kid’s icy stare. Some men you just had to intimidate. The Kid learned that long ago.

“I wanted to make certain Miss Warren hadn’t changed her mind, before I bothered to stir up any trouble.” He smiled, but it was like a glimmer of steel.

“My name is Thaddeus, but that’s my middle name. My full name is Jedediah Thaddeus Curry. You all can just call me Jed, for now.” His voice was still tight. His eyes swept the room to see the reaction. As he had known, some had the light of recognition immediately, and some looked confused.

“You’re Kid Curry?” Luke asked quietly.

“Yup.” Whispers and then voices started around the room.

“The one that done got the amnesty here recent?” George asked with huge eyes.

“Yeah, George.” The Kid’s steely visage cracked with a ghost of a smile. “I’m the only Kid Curry I know.”

“Well, gosh darn it. I’m right honored you’ve told us.” George’s face had more than a ghost of a smile. “Imagine that, we’ve been breakin’ horses with Kid Curry!”

“Miss Warren’s known this?” Luke asked.

The Kid nodded. “For quite a while now.” He finally let his boyish smile through, thinking of Bessie. “And she still wants to marry me.”

“That’s why Miss Warren and Mr. Curry have decided to tell you all,” Morris said.

“The banns will be read this Sunday at church,” the Kid stated. “We wanted you all to be prepared.” He looked at Harry. “We also wanted to give you the choice of whether or not you wanted to continue to work for Miss Warren, after knowing that you’ll be workin’ for me too soon.”

“Well, I’ll be right proud to work for you, Thaddeus,” Luke started. “Or should it be Mr. Curry now, as Mr. Morris said?”

“As I told Mr. Morris, for now, it’s just Jed or even Thaddeus still. I’ve been answering to Thaddeus for so long now, I might not answer as quickly to Jed.” He smiled briefly. “After Miss Warren and I are married, and I move up to the house, it should be Mr. and Mrs. Curry. Miss Warren deserves that respect, even if you feel I have not yet earned that.”

“What’s the Senator got to say about this?” Harry asked, with a dark look still.

“That’s for Miss Warren to be concerned with. Not us.” Morris’ gaze was firm and he looked at each man in the room. “If any of you will have a problem with any of this, come talk to me. We can find you a place at another ranch, if you choose not to stay here.”

“I don’t want men working for me who don’t want to be here.” The Kid said simply and quietly.

“This is Miss Warren’s ranch,” Harry stated.

“Yes, by the rules of the trust, it will remain so.” The Kid stared Harry down. “Mr. Morris here will remain foreman. But I will be her husband and will expect respect to be shown to me. Otherwise you will not be respecting Miss Warren.”

The men suddenly all stood as the Kid finished. They looked towards the entry alcove where he had also stood in the shadows. He turned and saw Bessie herself come into the light. In a move so natural, he didn’t even think about it, he reached out to link hands with her, as she came to stand next to him. He smiled down at her as she began to speak and he proudly looked at the men’s reactions.

“As Mr. Morris and Mr. Curry have informed you, we want to have you all continue to work for us, as you have worked hard and made this ranch what it is. However, we will understand if anyone feels they cannot, once the banns are read on Sunday.” She looked up adoringly at Jedediah and then back at her hands. “I have nothing but the greatest respect for Mr. Curry. I know you respected him as Thaddeus Jones. My hope is that you can respect him still, for who he is.”

She took a deep breath and put her arm through Jed’s. “Now, my dear, if you would escort me back to the house, it is more than time for us all to get to sleep, so we can work another day to continue to make this ranch the best in the state.”

The evening breezes still held a chill this high up on the plains, even this late in the spring. Jedediah pulled his arm out of the crook of Bessie’s to wrap it around her shoulders.

“Silly me, I came down without my shawl. It always surprises me how the cold drops in the evening.” She let out a shiver, but happily snuggled into the warmth radiating off his side. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, as he put his other arm around her.

“Don’t bother me none.” Bessie could feel him smile against her head. “Gives us an excuse to cuddle in public. That’s never a bad thing.” She smiled back.

As they walked onto the porch, he let go of his tight hold and turned her to face him.

“I best let you go here.” He smiled sweetly down at her as their eyes met. “Never knew how much a strong woman made me feel … well, that way.”

“Maybe you never had the right woman before.” Bessie’s eyes glittered in the moonlight. She stood on tiptoe and gave him a whisper of a kiss that made him go very still. He then slowly bent down, capturing her lips, and she was suddenly drowning in sensation. He held her so tightly, that she became very aware of exactly what effect she was having on him.

The last thing she wanted to do at that moment was separate from him, but it did finally occur to her that she was engaging in a very intense embrace on her front porch. Regardless of who she was going to marry, she was still the daughter of a senator. She gently pushed against his chest and they came up out of the depths of the embrace. Jedediah expelled a shuddering sigh, but let her loose enough so she could meet his very hooded eyes.

“I know we’re engaged and all, and will be married soon, but this probably isn’t the proper place …”

“Oh, but Bessie this is very much the right place.”

“But I’m certain there are still people awake, so someone could be watching …”

“Exactly.”

“Whatever do you mean?” She was seriously confused.

“I just publicly staked my claim.”

“Well, umm…yes, but our engagement’s been known for a while now.”

“Engagements can be for all sorts of reasons.”

She looked up at him.

“Money, politics … “

“Well, we aren’t marrying for either. You have your own money.“ She looked suddenly up into his face. “Don’t you? Alex said you two did and weren’t living off of her, no matter what folks have said.”

“Yes. Heyes and I have plenty of money. Vogel and Associates are really good at what they do.”

“You and Hannibal? But now he’s married and you will be. Do you have your own money?”

“Marion Vogel had it all set up, even before Heyes and Alex got married. It is some kinda joint company, but we have equal partnerships.” He smiled. “Same as always.”

“Oh, I guess we’ll have to review that to see how it works now that we’ll be married.”

“Ask Alex. It’s working for them.” He tilted up her face. “Besides, don’t you own this land outta a trust? It will remain yours.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “I’ll pass it along to our children.”

“Well, that sounds right nice. Guess we’ll have to start working on that soon.”

“Jed,” Bessie blushed.

“You gonna stop blushing on our weddin’ night?” Jedediah smiled down at her.

“Maybe.” Her eyes sparkled back up at him, challenging. “Depends.”

He laughed and kissed her once more.

“What did you mean?” she asked when they came up for air.

“As much as Wyoming and the West are gettin’ settled, this is still the West.” His eyes became hooded. “A man is still expected to be the head of the household and take care of his wife.”

“Well, yes, but,” Bessie started, but the Kid shut her up with another kiss.

“You keep talkin’, you’ll never get your answer.”

She pursed her lips, but just looked up at him, waiting.

“You and I know how our marriage will work.”

She just nodded and the Kid smiled. “We gotta give a bit of a show, you bein’ who you are, and me bein’ who I am. Lots of folks are goin’ to give us a hard time, not even considering your parents. I thought we could silence the ranch hands and they can pass the word.”

“You are a smart man, Jedediah Curry.”

The Kid just smiled, but then sobered. “Might have to get rid of Harry.”

Bessie nodded. “I’ve leave that to Thomas Morris.”

“Bessie, you are a smart woman.” His eyes glittered.

“Shhh. Don’t let anyone know.” She smiled wickedly. “Especially not Hannibal. He already thinks I can out talk him.”

Jedediah raised an eyebrow.

“We can’t have him worried that I’ll out think him too.”

The Kid just laughed softly and hugged Bessie tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

In spite of her pregnancy, Alexandra Stanton Heyes did her best to keep them active in whatever society would still admit them, as neither of them were at their best when they were not busy. Maria Storer, of course, still invited them to her soirées, her admiration for Alex’s educational efforts for the young women in the city, overriding any concerns about the detrimental affects of a connection to a former criminal. In all honesty, though, Maria, and her husband Bellamy, were so close to the top of Cincinnati society, that even such a questionable alliance would little affect their social status.

“My dear.” Maria warmly embraced first Alexandra and then Hannibal himself, when they arrived at her latest fundraising event. “Bellamy assured me that the amnesty has wiped your record clean.” She tisked as Heyes moved on to exchange a handshake with her husband. “Only petty people would be concerned about the money that was taken. I believe most bankers and railroad owners are still doing very well.”

“Other than those poor investors of the Southwestern Central.” Bellamy shook his head, but still smiled back at Heyes. “But your and your cousin had nothing to do with those, who were they, the Johnsons?”

Red paused as she was letting go of Maria’s hands, but then just continued onto the ballroom floor as her husband replied. “No, Mr. Curry and I never were part of that group.” Heyes flashed a dimple before he turned to follow his wife, only giving her a telling look after they left the company of their hosts.

“You know, we really need to pursue an amnesty for you, too.” His grip tightened on her arm, but he smiled and nodded as they passed by the cream of Cincinnati society that still deigned to acknowledge them.

“That is probably a topic for another time.” Red’s smile was not as genuine as her husband’s at that moment.

“We will have to discuss it sometime.”

“Later.” She tried to return his knowing smile as he whisked her out onto the dance floor.

He just shook his head. “That’s what you always say.”

“What would pursuing an amnesty for me accomplish?” She shook her head and then boldly met his gaze. “I was never wanted and it doesn’t seem to have done much for your name. We’re still ostracized by all but our most devoted friends.”

“Only in Cincinnati.”

“Only because we’ve not been to Denver.”

“It’s kept the Kid and me out of prison.” He kept her sedately moving around the dance floor, trying not to aggravate her morning sickness, before he continued. “I would think you’d want to stay out of prison too, what with the little one on the way. I doubt if the Arizona Territorial Prison has many accommodations for pregnant women.”

“I probably wouldn’t be the first.”

He just scowled back at her, until he noticed her face paling and sweat rising on her lip. “Dammit, Red, why didn’t we just stay home, if you’re feeling so poorly?”

“Maria and Bellamy are some of the few who will invite us. We can’t offend them.” She took a few deep, cleansing breaths and tried to smile at him. “Besides, you’ll be able to play poker tonight.”

“I can always go down to that place on Sixth Street.” He started to steer her towards the edge of the dance floor.

“By George Street? And Longworth?” She gave him a sharp look. “I know I’m sick and not up for much more than a cuddle, but do you really need to go there? You are at least partially responsible for this you know.”

“You know Dixie’s is just a gambling hall.” He gently wove her through the crowd towards where her Aunt was sitting.

“You don’t need to be seen there, no matter what.”

“I saw Harry Kroger and Bertie Knowles walking down the street, that last time I was there.” Heyes sighed. “And they weren’t going to Dixie’s.”

“They’ll just say they were going to their club.”

“As can I.” He brought out one of his brilliant smiles, as they approached Violet. “Aunt, can you watch my recalcitrant wife here, while I get her a cooling glass of lemonade.” He paused. “To settle her stomach.”

“I can take you to the ladies’ lounge.” Violet reached out for Red’s arm as she settled on the nearby chair, her face still pale. “It might be quieter or cooler.”

“Just let me sit.” Red’s voice was sharp as her eyes fluttered shut.

Heyes gave the older woman an apologetic shrug and headed off into the throng.

“I should have told him to just head to the card room now.” 

“You know he loves you more than enough to just abandon you to the trials of those here who want nothing else to see you embarrassed even more.”

“But he needs some relaxation and entertainment, even if I can’t participate, or he’ll become bored enough to follow his cousin out West again.”

“Do you really believe that?” Violet’s voice was a mix between surprise and chastisement.

“No.” There was silence between them for a moment. “Even if he wishes he could.”

“He would never leave you to further ridicule.”

“There is something that Cincinnati society would find more embarrassing than becoming Mrs. Hannibal Heyes?” She opened her eyes as the last words left her lips and saw her husband hesitate before he bent down to hand her a glass filled with lemons and ice. His face still held concern, but the dark side that he normally kept dormant around her hovered around the edges of his eyes.

“Yes, Red.” He paused after he emphasized her name that had long been an endearment with him. “Being hauled to Yuma in handcuffs might just do it.” A silent battle was waged between their equally harsh gazes, before he turned on his heel, and sauntered into the card room.


	6. Chapter 6

The day of Lily Elizabeth Warren’s birthday dawned clear and bright. Bessie was now twenty-one. The morning was busy. Thomas Morris, Billy, and Jed met Bessie for breakfast early up at the house and then spent a considerable time hashing out the details of the expansion plans proposed by J & J Breeders. Even Morris was pleased with the plans.

“I must say I’m impressed, boys. When Miss Warren told me she was bringing in a consulting firm, I figured you were just here to sell us new breeding stock.” He glanced over at Bessie with a hint of a smile, the most she had ever seen on her foreman’s face, except when he was with his fiancé. “No offense, miss.”

“Well, there’s some of that,” Billy indicated the written plans and documents describing some of the stock they recommended. “New blood always helps, but you gotta understand what you have, to know what you need.” He smiled widely at the Kid. “Between Jed and me, I reckon we’ve ridden purt near every breed of horse out there and in varying situations. What my grandpappy told me when I was young still seems to apply. He was the wisest horse breeder I ever knew.”

“Well, it looks like we will have a lot of work in front of us, to prepare, so I better start planning how the boys are going to accomplish it all in the timeframe needed.”

“I have a couple of ideas for the barns.” Billy said to Morris. “Got time now to walk through them and discuss?”

“Sounds like a good place to start.” Thomas Morris stood. “We can work up some details, Miss Warren, and then present them to see what you like.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Bessie smiled, but her mind was obviously already on other things.

Billy glanced towards the Kid, but he shook his head. “I need to talk to Bessie. Go on without me.”

“Miss,” Morton nodded as he followed Billy out the door.

“I’ll need to go double-check with Consuela, about the pies for Sunday.” Bessie gathered up the breeding records and put them on the shelves.

“Bessie.” Jedediah touched her shoulder as she started to turn towards the kitchen. She smiled, and paused, putting her hand softly on his chest. 

“Jedediah, you do any more and I’m going to forget all about these pies. I’ll feel so bad leaving it all to Consuela.”

“Bessie, can you stop moving for just one minute?” he asked softly.

His tone stopped her. 

“I would really appreciate it if you came for a ride with me.” He put his hands on her shoulders. “It’s important. And it is your birthday.”

"But we are going to Maggie's tomorrow and then we have the church picnic on Sunday. I just don't see how we can take the afternoon and go for a ride." She met his eyes, waiting for an explanation, but looked like she could barely stay still.

Jed Curry just smiled at her and his blue eyes twinkled. He took her hands and held them in his own. "Please, Bessie. I'll have you back in an hour or two. Can't you spare that much time?"

She knew how seldom he insisted on anything. She met his eyes and saw something there. She did her best not to huff. "Alright,let me go change into my split skirt."

"I'd think just wearing some pants would be better for riding."

"I'd never wear trousers!" Bessie was a bit shocked that he'd make such a suggestion. She met his eyes again and thought how little she actually knew this man. Then he shrugged.

"Guess I've known women who've found them more practical."

"Yes, I'm certain you have." She started to pull her hands from his, but he stopped her. It was a gentle move, but she realized he could have kept her hands no matter what she wanted.

"Bessie, please for once." His eyes lost their sparkle, but looked serious. "Just do what I ask, without questioning it."

"Do I do that a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes." Jed started to look away, but she pulled on one of her hands until he did release it. She put it to his face.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just get carried by the moment."

"I know." His smile crept back. "Just go change. I'll get the mounts ready."

Quickly for her, she was back to the corral and found Jed waiting. He handed her the reins to her horse and then lifted her up into the saddle.

"I can mount on my own." She was a bit peeved. 

"I know, Bessie, but it gives me a chance to put my hands around you." He smiled up at her with twinkling eyes. She smiled back and decided she would enjoy the time.

He swung up onto his horse and led the way. 

The afternoon was brilliant. The sun shone in the wide Wyoming sky and there was a dancing wind that whistled around them. Bessie was glad that Jed finally convinced her that they had time for a bit of relaxation on her birthday. Her mind then wandered, still swirling with everything else happening that weekend, forgetting a bit to live in the moment. 

They rode quietly for a while. Jed pulled up at the top of a rise.

"Oh." Bessie looked over the view of the high valley. She then looked at Jed and he was enjoying the view down into the valley also, smiling slightly, turned a bit towards her but not quite.

"This is my favorite place on the ranch. How did you know?'

"I asked."

She reached over and he finally turned, his sparkling blue eyes meeting hers. He captured her hand and kissed her wrist above her glove.

"I'm silly sometimes and worry about the wrong things," she said softly, but he heard her, as it was quiet this high up.

"Yeah, we all do sometimes." He smiled at her and her insides did something interesting.

They continued down into the valley and found a spot in a grove of trees, by a trickling stream. Jedediah helped her off her horse, but did not let go until he gave her a deep and intense kiss. He then unpacked a quilt and a few items for a simple but lovely little lunch.

"I had to sweet talk Consuela to get all this." He stretched out on the quilt after everything was settled and reached out his hand to her. She came willingly, as he settled her down on top of him. "I hope you don't mind, but there might be a pie or two less for the church social."

"No, I don't mind at all." She had not been this close to him since the time when they took the boat up at Riverside. He pulled her closer and she met him with another deep, sensual kiss. Both of them stopped thinking about anything except each other.

It was quite a while later when her brain started working again. Jed was spooned next to her. They were naked under another quilt that appeared from somewhere. They both drowsed for a while until she noticed how far the sun had moved. She turned into his arms and slowly kissed his face. He started kissing back and she forgot about the sun.

"Jed." She squirmed in his arms and he responded. "It'll be dark before we get back if we don't leave soon."

"Maybe we should just wait until morning to go back then." Jed' eyes were still closed, but he was smiling.

"I think we'd have to move up the wedding if we did that."

"Would that be a bad thing? Wouldn't have to explain to your parents why we are going to get married. We'd have done it already."

"Jedediah."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I want Heyes there too." He moved sensually against her. "You tell me you want to leave right now."

"Well, um ... as much as I want that, we really should get up."

His smile broadened and he finally opened his eyes. "You're up for another time?" He asked wondrously. 

She moved against him and could tell he was, but she knew she would already be sore. She could feel it now.

"Jedediah." She met his eyes. "This wasn't what we did by Riverside."

"No." He brushed the side of her face. "I'm so sorry, Bessie. I just couldn't wait any more. I should've been able too. I surely didn't plan it to go this way."

"You didn't?" She looked at him skeptically.

"No, I thought we could stop for lunch, and then, well, I had something else planned."

He turned to pull a small box out of his discarded vest. He turned back to Bessie and held out his hand. A beautiful ring lay on his palm. It was a sky-blue stone surrounded on either side by diamonds.

"I thought about getting you a sapphire. There's nice ones that come out of Montana, but then they showed me this here stone. It's as blue as your eyes. It's something called ... "

"Aquamarine."

"It comes from South America."

"It would be your birthstone, with your birthday in March."

"Yeah they told me that. Guess I should have gotten you an emerald, for your birthday ..."

"No, Jed, it's beautiful. And perfect." She started to tear up.

"Oh, Bessie, don't cry. I can't take your tears." 

"But these are happy tears, Jedediah."

"Yeah, never understood that... but here." He took her hand and slipped it on the third finger on her left hand. It fit perfectly. He smiled at her, his eyes lit like the fire in the gemstone. They embraced again and the sun dipped a bit lower.

As they rode out of the valley, neither Bessie nor Jed could keep from smiling.

"You hadn't planned for it to be exactly like that?" Bessie's eyes danced and she glanced over at Jed.

"Heck, no, Bessie. I'm really sorry. I planned to get down on my knee again and present it to you all proper like." His eyes still sparkled, but he shook his head. "I wanted it perfect. That's why I wanted to ride out to that valley. I'd have my beautiful woman, in such a beautiful place, with what I hope you think is a beautiful ring."

"Oh, but Jedediah, how can you think it was anything but perfect?" Her eyes started to glisten again, but she wiped her gloves across them. "I remember you telling me it would be much more wonderful than what we did by Riverview." She blushed fully, but continued. "You were right."

"I wanted to hold out until our wedding night, darlin'."

"I don't think I complained. Quite the opposite."

"I'm supposed to be the more experienced, to be able to control myself, and not let that happen."

"Maybe you've never been with the right woman before."

Jedediah stopped their horses and leaned over to kiss her deeply. "Guess you're right about that."

The sun set by the time they made it back to the ranch house, but there was still the light of the gloaming as they took their horses to the barn.

Luke was there and offered to take their horses. "Mr. Morris has been by a couple times to see if you two were back. I'm thinking Consuela has dinner ready, so you two best just go on up. I'll deal with these two."

"Thank you very much, Luke." Bessie turned with Jedediah to head up to the house, when Thomas Morris met them.

"Glad to see you are back, Miss." He gave Curry a strong look. "I was worried you'd be out after dark, which wouldn’t be wise, since that wolf has been seen around again."

"We went up to my favorite valley, over by the river." Bessie smiled at Morris. "Just lost track of time, it's so peaceful up there."

He looked at her skeptically, but said no more. The Kid met Morris' eyes, but his face was still. 

“Maybe if we ask nicely, Consuela has some pie for dessert.” Bessie’s eyes glinted as they met the Kid’s. He a had hard time not laughing out loud, as he took her arm and led the way up to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

The Stanton house on Morris Street was quieter since the Kid’s jovial presence had been removed to Wyoming, but it became glacially silent, in the absence of his calming influence. Heyes moved into the Kid’s room, supposedly to let Red rest better, but Violet saw the anger in his eyes when he thought no one was watching. She put up with it for a day before she became convinced that a resolution was needed sooner rather than later, before their relationship was irrevocably broken.

She knew she had friends, well, really more acquaintances, if truth be told, that would tell her it would be for the best if Hannibal Heyes left the house at Morris Street, permanently. That thought brought a long held grimace to her face. Then not only would she be the pitied spinster, but her dear niece would at best be a ridiculed, deserted wife. Not that there weren’t others in the city, women whose husbands had chosen to live a new life with the lover of their choice, but she didn’t want such a life in the shadows for Alexandra.

She also knew neither her niece nor her husband would benefit let alone thrive by separation. In fact, she thought it would shatter whatever self composure Alex still had left, and definitely add to the well of darkness that existed at the core of Hannibal Heyes, even it he was very careful not to let anyone see it.

They were all supposedly relaxing in the parlor after dinner. There had been little conversation while they were eating that Violet had not initiated and none since.

“Can you two answer me a question?”

“Of course, Violet.” Heyes readily answered, polite as always to her.

“Certainly.” Red had hesitated, but was not to be outdone by her husband.

“Do you still love each other?”

They both started, glancing first at Violet, but then almost reluctantly at each other. Once their eyes met, she could feel the ice dam shatter. Heyes took a breath, then as he went to sit on the arm of Red’s chair, she reached out for him.

“Of course we do.” He just smiled down at his wife.

“But I think we’ve both been idiots lately, fighting with each other.” She smiled up and had a bit of a wicked grin on her face. “We need to present a united front, rather than bicker among ourselves.”

“Most definitely.” Heyes’ smile widened to show his dimples. “Maybe I should take you upstairs so we can both rest.”

Red’s pale complexion was augmented by flushed cheeks, as her aunt smiled too.

“You two head on up. I think I’ll stay down here and read a bit more on _Pride and Prejudice_.”

The house on Morris Street was quiet again for the rest of the evening, mostly.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday was bright, but windy, not that it really was ever not windy in the high plains of Wyoming. Bessie thought earlier that they might just take three riding horses over to the Smith ranch, but after her and Jed’s excursion the day before, she opted for a buggy. She decided she would drive over and have Jed drive back. Billy lounged in the back seat, resting his eyes.

“Would have thought riding over would’ve been a might bit easier.” Billy obviously wasn’t as asleep as they thought.

“This allows me to wear something more suitable for calling on the Smiths.” Bessie replied with a bit of a sharpness in her voice.  
“Whatever you say, Miss Bessie.” There was a smile in Billy’s voice.

“I wouldn’t push your luck, Billy.” The Kid turned to make certain he met Billy’s now opened eyes, but Billy just had a wide smile and dancing eyes in reply.

“Magdalene told me you’ve promised her a dance tomorrow.” Bessie decided changing the subject would be for the best.

Billy looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then his smile returned to its brilliance. “She said there weren’t any beaus I’d annoy.”

“No, sadly, Maggie has not married.”

“Just because her pa didn’t like any of them?” Billy asked. “I would’ve thought she could’ve married after he passed.”

Bessie sighed. “It’s just not that easy.” Jedediah turned to look at her. “By that time, any of the men she would have considered had found other brides.”

“Sometimes a woman is worth waitin’ for.” Bessie met the Kid’s eyes, pleased at this declaration. She knew he loved her, and had waited, but he seldom admitted it in front of others.

“Yes, sometimes she is,” Billy replied quietly from the back.

The Kid turned again to look at Billy. “Ah, Billy, Miss Smith is a good friend of Bessie’s here…”

“I know,” the confident answer came from the back.

“And well, you’re not quite the settling type, what with … um your past and all.”

“Well, ain’t that the pot callin’ the kettle black?” Billy sounded amused still, but maybe starting to get a bit annoyed.

“Well, Billy, I got my amnesty now, and … “

“Didn’t stop Red none.”

The Kid looked like he wanted to continue, but after meeting Bessie’s questioning eyes, he just stopped.

“Billy,” Bessie spoke up.

“Yes, Miss Bessie?”

“You know she’s older than you?”

“Just a coupla years.”

“I’m already considered an old maid at twenty-one, so someone of her advanced years …”

“She told me she just turned thirty. Did she lie to me?

“No, no.” Bessie was a bit flustered, but continued. “Most men do not consider that an appropriate age for courting still.”

“Who said I’m gonna be courtin’ her? I just asked for a dance.” Billy’s eyes shone with mischief. “Guess if I asked her mother for a dance too, you’ll consider me depraved.”

“No, no,” Bessie persevered. “I just don’t want her hurt, if all you are going to do is flirt with her.” Bessie raised her chin, looking determined. “I don’t want you to make a fool out of her. She’s had enough of that after all her beaus married others.”

Billy looked off into the plains and then back to Bessie. “It ever occur to you that maybe she’d appreciate that someone still wanted to flirt with her?” He paused. “It’s just a dance, Bessie. Let us enjoy it.”

The Kid turned to meet Billy’s eyes. He wasn’t certain what he read there, but let it go for now.

“Woohee! That’s some house!” Billy exclaimed as they drove up.

While Bessie’s aunt had built a comfortable, sprawling ranch home, Mr. Clement Smith had built a rather ostentatious, large, two-story, fairy-tale castle for his love and wife, Miriam. It was not made of stone, but was covered in turrets, gingerbread and fancy millwork of all sorts.

“Magdalene says it takes a lot of work to keep it maintained, with the Wyoming weather, but her mother insists.” Bessie sighed, but then put on a large smile as the Smith ladies appeared on the wide porch. “It is beautiful inside, and was actually designed to take advantage of the cooling winds in the summer, and has a lovely furnace for the winter, plus six indoor water closets.”

As Bessie pulled up, a hand came running to take the rig. Jedediah got down and turned to lift Bessie by the waist out onto the ground. If it wasn’t quite the proper way, or if his hands lingered on her a bit, Bessie reminded herself she was in Wyoming, at friends, not in Washington, or Newport. She just decided she would simply enjoy her fiancé’s western manners, when she realized no one had noticed or cared.

Magdalene was greeting Billy, who surprised her when he pulled her into a friendly hug and a kiss on the cheek, but then he turned to her mother and made her blush when he greeted her in the same way.

Her friend’s face was still a bit flushed, when Bessie also gave her a hug and kiss, but she was certain Magdalene s thoughts were not on her.

As Bessie went to greet Mrs. Smith, she saw Jedediah pause as he approached Magdalene, but then he just smiled and gave her a sweet hug too. “Guess we’re pert near family, ain’t we, Miss Maggie, Miz Smith.” Jedediah said.

“That we are, Thaddeus,” Mrs. Smith replied as she gladly received her own hug from him. “And we are very glad to welcome you to our home.”

The inside of the Smith’s home reflected the outside, very elaborate, and ornate. However, the room into which they were invited was also very comfortable.

“I hope you don’t mind if we don’t use the formal parlor. The sitting room is much more pleasant in the spring.”

“Why, wherever you ladies choose to be, is where we’ll be happy.” Billy smiled at Mrs. Smith, but then turned his glittering eyes on Magdalene, who once more blushed.

“Well, ma’am, I thought Bessie’s cook was the best hereabouts, but yours does seem to be excellent too. Thank you for the wonderful meal.”

“Why thank you, Mr. James,” Maggie’s mother replied.

“I keep tellin’ you, Mrs. Smith, it’s just Billy.” He smiled.

“Well, perhaps, William?”

“I’d be right pleased for you to call me William, ma’am.”

“It was a wonderful meal, Mrs. Smith,” Jedediah agreed.

“Perhaps we could all benefit from a walk in the garden,” Magdalene said, looking shyly at Billy.

“Yes, I think we would,” Bessie agreed, thinking of other subjects that needed to be discussed today.

Jedediah offered his arm to Mrs. Smith as they walked towards the garden. Billy was about to offer Magdalene his arm when Bessie intervened, smiling up at him, and then at Maggie, linking arms with her. 

“Mrs. Smith, aren’t your roses starting to bloom?” Bessie asked.

“Oh, yes,” Mrs. Smith smiled. ‘Here let me show you.”

They all admired the roses, while Mrs. Smith extolled their virtues. Bessie took this opportunity to lead Maggie off down another path, where the violets were in a riotous bed of purple and green. Billy met her eyes and stayed listening to Mrs. Smith, as the Kid already was leaning down to smell a pretty pink flower.

“Well, Bessie, that probably wasn’t the nicest thing to do to the poor boys.” Magdalene glanced back. “Mama can talk for ages about her flowers.”

“I know,” Bessie patted her friend and they continued to walk arm in arm down the path. “But this may take a while.”

“What is it you think you need to tell me?” Maggie looked back towards the others. She saw nothing other than two rather polite young men humoring her mother.

“I imagine that your parents are not very happy with your choice of a ranch hand, but he’s perfectly charming and polite. Whatever can they have against him?”

Bessie was uncharacteristically quiet, which started to worry Maggie more than if her friend was her usual chattering self.  
‘Bessie?”

“You heard that the governor gave Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry an amnesty?” Bessie started.

“Of course!” Maggie tutted. “Who in the entire country hasn’t?” She looked at Bessie. “Oh, are your parents upset because Thaddeus is related to Hannibal Heyes? Or because your good friend Mary is now? Well, since Governor Barber gave them the amnesty, I’m certain it’s not the best connection to have, but since you’re marrying Thaddeus, will that matter so much? Is your father concerned that it will look like a connection, however remote, and affect him politically?”

“It isn’t so remote.”

“Well, I supposed if they are cousins …”

“His name isn’t Thaddeus. Remember when I called him Jedediah last week?”

“Yes, I thought that a bit strange. His name is Jedediah Jones?”

“Not exactly. It is Jedediah Thaddeus …”

“Oh, he goes by his middle name? That is not so strange. A lot of people do, for various reasons.”

“I doubt if many do for the same reason.”

“Oh?”

“Maggie, his name is Jedediah Thaddeus Curry.”

“Not Jones?”

“No.”

“Jedediah Curry?”

“Yes.”

“Then whyever has he been going by …” Magdalene stopped. “Jedediah Curry. Jed Curry.” She looked at her best friend. “Who is a cousin of Hannibal Heyes?” She turned to look at the very handsome blond man laughing and looking at her mother’s roses.  
“Not … Kid Curry?” There was a shade of horror in her eyes, definitely more than a shade of surprise.

Bessie kept her arm in her friend’s and resumed their walking. After a moment they stopped and she put her hand softly on her friend’s shoulder. 

“He’s a good man, Maggie. I’ve known him quite a long time now.”

“How long have you known who he was?” Magdalene searched her friend’s face.

“Since last fall.”

“Before the amnesty?”

Bessie nodded. “I think Papa was working with Governor Barber already, on when and how to give them their amnesty, but I did let him know how much I thought the boys deserved it.”

“I’m certain he did not work on it so you could marry him!” Maggie’s voice rose and the Kid and Billy looked over.

Bessie turned them away and walked a bit further. “No, of course not.” She stiffened, but continued. “Papa and Mama and I have been disagreeing. They were annoyed when they found out we were even corresponding, but I told them it was about the breeding plans.”

“Do you think they believed you?” Maggie asked softly, putting her other hand on their joined arms.

“No, but I think they wanted to.” She sighed. “Papa knew well that when I turned twenty-one, I’d have the ranch to do with as I want.”

Magdalene stopped their progress down the path and turned Bessie to meet her gaze. “Bessie, do you really know him that well?” She looked back and Jedediah met her gaze. There was no embarrassment or shame, just pride, and, dare she think, concern and love for Bessie.

“He is the best man I know.” Bessie looked up into her friend’s eyes, certainty burning in her.

“But, Bessie, isn’t he a murderer?”

“Maggie, it’s well known that in all the trains and banks they robbed, he and Hannibal never even shot anyone.”

“Have you asked him if he’s killed anyone?”

“No.” Bessie looked away and then back. “Maybe I do not want to know.” She let go of Maggie’s arm and started to walk further on the path. She turned back to Maggie. “Maybe that was a different life. I know he would never hurt me.”

“You are willing to stake your life on that? Your parents’?”

“Yes.” Bessie nodded emphatically. Her eyes shown. “I will be marrying Jedediah Thaddeus Curry in three weeks.” Her face started to crumple a bit. “He’s the only man I’ve ever really loved, the only man I can see loving. Can you support me in this?” She took a deep breath. “The bans will be read tomorrow.”

“Before the picnic?”

Bessie nodded.

“You’ve never lacked for determination, Lily Elizabeth Warren.” Maggie hugged Bessie. “I never thought you lacked for intelligence either, no matter what some people said.”

Bessie pulled away, trying to look offended, but then just smiled and hugged Maggie again.

“I guess tomorrow will tell.”

The drive back to the Warren ranch was quiet. Jed held the rains loosely and let the horses pick their speed. They trotted smoothly, knowing home and supper awaited them.

Bessie had her head on his shoulder, and her arms around his elbow, leaving him free enough to drive the rig, but closer than really proper, engaged or not. She was utterly silent, seemingly in need of reassurance, and he knew her brain was not as still as she seemed.

“So you told Miss Magdalene, did you?” Billy’s voice came up quietly from the back seat.

The Kid looked down at Bessie, who simply nodded.

“You know it’s only gonna get worse.” Jedediah added softly.

Bessie nodded again.

“And you still want to marry a washed up old outlaw?” The Kid continued softly, knowing Billy was still listening, but needing to ask.

“I never said you were old, Jedediah.” Her arms went around his waist.

“Washed up, maybe,” drifted from the back.

“You really want to go there, Billy?” Jed’s voice caught an edge.

“Well, you’re not officially an outlaw any more, my dear.” Jed could feel Bessie smiling.

Billy laughed quietly in the back. Jedediah wanted to glare at him, but with Bessie snuggled against him, he settled for replying, “You just wait, Billy. Your turn will come.”

There was silence in the buggy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal Heyes was once more sleeping with his wife.

The moon was streaming in through the lace curtains. Red was facing the window, to breath in some of the cool, refreshing air making its way in through the crack that was opened. She was still folded in her husband’s arms, with him spooning her, his bare chest was pressed against her shoulder, only her thin lawn shift and his underwear bottoms coming between them. His skin was still warm from their exertions, but hers had cooled down in the spring air. She was very happy in their warm cocoon, not wanting this interlude to end.

His breathing was steady and smooth, but her eyes were still open, staring unfocused towards the stirring sheers. She stretched her leg, never comfortable these days, and she could feel him awaken. His hand moved from her hip to cradle her abdomen and the child growing there.

“The little one doing alright?” His husky voice whispered down her spine, soothing her as it excited.

“As far as I know.”

“Maybe I’ll just have to take more naps with you.” He smiled against her hair. “Then we both might be more rested and in a better mood.”

“You call what we did resting?” A smile flickered on her face.

“Well, it was relaxing, at least to me.”

“To me too, my love.” She clasped his hand as it started to wander further. “But I should really rest now.”

“Then why weren’t you sleeping?”

“Unsettled thoughts.”

He shifted a bit too, settling her more securely in his arms. “What could possibly be bothering you, with me to protect you and the little one?”

“Wondering where we are going to live.”

“I can’t imagine Violet asked you to leave, especially now that I’ve made an honest woman out of you. Even waited to start the little one until after the wedding.”

“Evelyn Kroger asked her to not attend her bridge club for a month or two.”

“So it’s not just the wife of Hannibal Heyes who is being shunned? Violet is not the one who married me.”

Red turned so that she could meet his sparkling eyes. “Tell me you’re happy here.”

His smile faded for brief moment, but then the dimples came back, as he ran his fingers through a lock of her hair that had fallen across her face. “How can I not be, with you here?”

“And the Kid?”

Heyes did pause then. “I do have to make it there for the wedding.”

She nodded.

“The last thing I want to do is leave you here, by yourself.”

“Aunt Violet is here.”

“You know what I mean.” His lips briefly touched hers and he pulled her into a tighter embrace for a moment, before they both relaxed again.

“If we go soon, we can take our time with the trip, and I’ll have a chance to rest up before the wedding.”

He pulled back to meet her eyes again. “You certain you can survive that?”

“You need to be there and the last thing I want is for us to be separated.” She insinuated her hand into his thick hair. “Promise me we’ll be together.”

“Always.” He pulled her close for another, deeper kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The weather held and Sunday was bright and clear. All the women of Centennial, who spent so much time in preparation for the church social smiled, and their husbands breathed a sigh of relief, knowing life would not have been pleasant if it had rained.

The group that arrived from the Warren ranch was large and varied. Luke was driving the wagon loaded with all the food and other items necessary for the picnic. Consuela sat next to him, guarding her work. Several more hands that normally showed up for church services rode in on horses. Thomas Morris and Billy rode among them. Bessie and Jedediah led the procession in the buggy.

Jed pulled their rig up next to the wagon, as Bessie waved to the Smiths who had already arrived.

Maggie gave Bessie a hug and walked with her towards the church.

“Are you ready for this?” Maggie asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. So am I.” 

Bessie gave Maggie one more hug and then turned to walk into church arm in arm with Jedediah.

The church was filled to overflowing, even considering that some of the men stayed outside, supposedly to oversee the horses. Some of the older women stayed outside to make certain they didn’t start too early on the food. The children were antsy, ready to play the afternoon away, and the heat of the summer was finally hinting at arriving.

Luckily the pastor knew he needed a short sermon and happily obliged.

“Before we sing our closing song, we do have some announcements.” A few groans from the back could be heard, but the pastor silenced them with a look.

“Remember the cake walk is to buy new hymnals and we will meet in two weeks to repaint the outside of the church.

“As it is also spring we have some banns to read.”

There was some shifting of folks in the church, as several were expecting Bessie Warren to finally formally announce that she was marrying her ranch hand. Several ladies wondered what would happen when her parents made an appearance.

“This is the third and final announcement for Edith Mary Horne and Henry Thomas Sorensen, who will be married next week.

“And I am pleased to announce the first reading of Lily Elizabeth Warren and … Jedediah Thaddeus Curry, to be married in three weeks.”

A hush fell over the church.

“Now Mrs. Peele, can you lead us in our final hymn, so we can go out and enjoy the bounty the Lord has given us for our meal today.”

Reverend Jacobs was rather surprised when Miss Warren reintroduced Mr. Curry to him, in their wedding planning meeting. He, as many others in the town, had come to know the man previously as Thaddeus Jones, and found him to be a good, honest man. Only time would tell if Bessie Warren made a good decision or not, but Reverend Jacobs felt she made a better choice than her parents.

The picnic went surprisingly well. 

After the announcement in church, folks had plenty to discuss. Other topics, like who might have made the best pie, or who had the lightest cake, were forgotten.

The people of Centennial, as most folks in Wyoming, knew the history of Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry as well as they knew their own. They might have been surprised by the announcement of their amnesty, but most folks other than rich bankers and railroad men had little to hold against them. The boys of Devil’s Hole had been, if not something of which the people of Wyoming would admit they were proud, they had at least been something that made Wyoming interesting. They had been the Robin Hoods of the West.

Reality had also changed minds. It was over six years since the Devil’s Hole gang had been at their height. Many folks came West to start new lives. Most decided that Kid Curry deserved the same chance. If Governor Barber, and it seemed Senator Warren, and most definitely their dear Miss Bessie, were willing, what reason did they have to complain. After all, it was well known, that in all the trains and banks they robbed, they had never even shot anyone.

Besides, it did not appear that Curry’s partner, Hannibal Heyes, was anywhere to be seen. Curry was known to be the best gunman in the West, but it was Heyes who thought up all those robberies. Wasn’t it?

Billy James kept a low profile during the picnic. He was well aware of a few glances his way. His close association with Thaddeus Jones, and thus now, Kid Curry, made people wary. No one could remember a Billy James ever riding with the Devil’s Hole gang, but they did know he still wore a six gun, tied down, just as Jed Curry still did.

Billy ate lunch with the Warren party. He had planned to sit with Magdalene, but after the looks her mother was giving Jed, Bessie, and even Billy, he decided not.

He also judiciously gaged who might still dance with him. A few ladies still accepted. A few demurred. He smiled at all of them, laughing quietly to himself. He could have assured them he had never ridden with the Devil’s Hole Gang. No one would even have thought to question whether he had ridden with the Johansens.

The day was drawing to a close and the band members announced they would do one last set of songs. Jed pulled Bessie out once more to dance with her. They were well aware of all the glances, but knew the sooner they let the gossip crest, the sooner it would fall. This would be their home.

Billy watched them sweep by, envious of their happiness, even though he knew they well deserved it and each other. He looked off to the pie table where Magdalene was helping to serve the last pieces to folks coming for a second, or third helping. Jed already had four pieces. Billy smiled and figured he could have another.

He boldly walked up to the table and gave Magdalene a wide smile with sparkling eyes. She returned his smile, but then faltered, as she knew her mother was at the next table serving lemonade, watching.

“Miss Magdalene?” Billy politely asked.

“Yes, Mr. James?” she replied.

“It’s just Billy, Miss Maggie,” he said quietly, his eyes softening.

“Yes, Billy?”

“Will you do me the great honor of dancing with me?” He waited, giving her time to think about all the ramifications that might result from this decision.

“Of course, Billy.”

His brilliant smile covered his face, and made him the most handsome man she had ever seen, as they swept out onto the dance floor.

Bessie had fallen back into her common role in town, of being expected to be in charge, and stayed until all the cleanup was completed. Billy accompanied the rest of the Warren party home, once they were packed up. Jedediah, of course, stayed with Bessie, to drive her home in the buggy. Little would be said about them being alone before the marriage, since they were of course, now officially engaged. And since he was, of course, Kid Curry. 

Jedediah helped move tables and put away chairs, taking down awnings, and cleaning up trash. In some ways, that helped him win over the townsfolk even more. Thaddeus Jones convinced them that even though he had the look of a gunslinger, he was just a kind, polite ranch hand. Jedediah Curry convinced them that he was not an over-confident celebrity, but just another rancher, like most of them.

The tension of the day had taken its toll on Bessie. She had been snubbed by some of the ladies in town, even though treated kindly by others. By the time Jed convinced her that they could leave, she was exhausted.

He simply lifted her into the buggy and walked around to take the reins. He clucked to the horses and she closed her eyes as they started off. They were halfway home before she spoke.

“The quiet doesn’t bother you?” she asked.

“Nah, it’s good to clear your head.”

She nodded, and put her hands through the crook of his elbow, resting her head on his shoulder.

“How are you so wise?”

He laughed softly. “I ain’t anything close to wise, Bessie. Just old and washed up. And been through a heck of a lot rougher times than that.”

She sighed and snuggled closer.

Jed rested his head against hers for a moment and thought about how perfectly they fit together.

When they arrived back at the ranch, everything was quiet. A lamp was sitting on the front porch, probably left by Consuela, but it appeared that everyone had gone to sleep after the busy day.

Jed thought Bessie was asleep, so still she had been, but as they pulled up in front of the house, she stirred.

“Stay with me tonight, Jed.” Her eyes were luminous in the moonlight.

“Bessie, best not.” He shook his head and came around to lift her down out of the buggy. Once on the ground, she didn’t let go, but pulled him down into a passionate embrace.

He gently pulled away. “I have to put away the horses.”

“Then come back to the house.” She looked at him, for once like she needed him perhaps more than he needed her. “Please.”

She often was full of questions, but seldom asked anything of him. He nodded and went to put away the buggy.

He was in the barn when he heard Thomas Morris walk in. He was finishing up brushing the horse.

“Mr. Curry.”

“Mr. Morris.” Jed finished and put up the brush. “Can it please just be Jed and Thomas? Tom? If it’s just us?”

“Tom is fine.”

The Kid nodded. “Something you need?”

“Just checking to see you all made it back.”

“Yup. Just finishing up.” Jed coolly met his eyes.

“Miss Warren alright?”

Jed was also tired, tired of his integrity being questioned, and a bit ashamed that there might be a reason for it. “Tom. I wouldn’t leave her in town, now would I?” His glare became a bit stronger and Morris finally backed down. “I left her off at the house, before I brought the rig down here.”

Morris nodded. “I noticed that the lamp on the porch was off now.” He turned to leave, but stopped. “Sorry Jed. It’s been a tiring day.” He sighed. “I’m trying to think what I’m gonna tell Senator Warren and the misses when they arrive.”

“They aren’t your employer anymore.” Jed’s blue eyes shown in the lamplight of the barn. “Miss Warren is.  
”  
Morris nodded. “And soon you will be.”

“Yes, I will. You’re a good manager, Tom. Best I’ve ever seen.”

Morris nodded, satisfied. “Best get to bed. Sun will be up soon enough.”

Curry let Morris leave, straightening up a few things that could have waited until morning. He wasn’t certain what the lamp being put out at the house meant. He put out the one in the barn and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. He stood by one of the corral fences for a while, staring up at the stars. It would be a good life here. Eventually. 

He started back towards the bunkhouse, but noticed a bit of movement on the porch of the house and turned that way.

Bessie was sitting on the porch, waiting. As he came closer, he noticed she was in a light lawn wrapper and her hair was down.  
She led him silently through the house. He paused before they crossed the threshold into her bedroom.

“Are you certain about this, Bessie?” He looked down into her glittering eyes. 

“Yes.” Her voice was a husky whisper. “I need you to remind me all the troubles are worth it.” She took his hand and slowly led him into her room. He put his arms around her, as she turned from closing the door. It felt like she had on nothing but the wrapper. He lowered his head to kiss her and the sense of her enveloped him.

Later, but before the sun tinged the horizon with the light of dawn, they lay awake in their bed. 

“Bessie, I should go, before the hands wake up, or this wedding will have to be today.”

She lay on his chest, content, but obviously distracted, as she didn’t reply. He started to worry about the question was swirling in her mind.

“What is it this time, Bessie?”

She stretched and he was very tempted to let it go and pursue another means of communication.

“You know, if we keep this up, there’ll be a good chance of an eight-month baby.”

“Won’t be the first.” She dismissed the thought. “Even in Washington. Then even Papa couldn’t complain that you married me.”

Jedediah wasn’t certain Francis Warren would agree with his daughter, but he was very good at waiting. Bessie was quiet long enough that he wondered if she had fallen asleep.

“You won’t like this question.”

“Possibly.”

“But I’d like to know the answer. Before we marry.”

“And the question is?”

“Maggie asked me and I didn’t know.”

Jed decided to just remain silent again.

“Jedediah, have you actually killed someone?”

He was quiet so long that she was certain he wasn’t going to answer. She started to wonder if he would still want to marry her.

“Yes. Three.”

“Oh.”

It was quiet for a very long time, but Bessie heard Jed’s heart rate increase.

“You still wanna marry me?”

Bessie lifted her head and looked into his glittering eyes. “Of course. Why would I change my mind when I still love you and always will?”

“Bessie.” He caressed the side of her face and pulled her down into another kiss.

When they were still again, she asked, “Can you ever tell me why?”

“Why?”

“Well, if it’s just been three, and you are supposed to been the fastest gun in the West, there must have been a reason.”

Jed caressed her back.

“The first two killed my family and Heyes’.” He was still for a long time. “That took away any want on my part to ever kill again.”

“And then?”

“Bessie, sometimes …”

“You don’t have to answer. But you best just kiss me, since dawn will be coming soon, and I suppose we should keep the illusion of my reputation alive until the wedding, for my parents’ sake, if not mine.”

“Ah, Bessie.” He hugged he tightly and kissed her soundly. “What would I ever do without you?”

“I hope you never find out.”

It was quiet once more, until they realized they could start to see dawn arriving.

Jed got up and started to dress. When he was finished, he sat on the bed and caressed her face, with his right hand.

“A very evil man tried to kill Heyes and me and did kill one of our friends.” He looked towards the dawn and then down at Bessie. She looked up at him, not smiling but with a look of utter acceptance.

“I decided not to call him out. I knew what it was like to kill and didn’t want to be more like him.”

“And?”

“He couldn’t accept that I was better than him.”

“You are.”

“Are you certain?”

“Most definitely.”

The Kid nodded, kissed her softly, and left to start the daily work in the barns.


End file.
